A Pirate's Booty
by XxChaotic-LovexX
Summary: And England's life took a change for the better when he found his second Alfred.
1. Prologue

It had started as a simple outing, and Arthur hadn't thought his life would change dramatically. "I'll be back, Alfred, I promise." "All right, don't be gone long, Arthur." The young American-to-be said, giving the strong nation a hug. The boy hid his hurt very well. Little did either know that they'd have a new addition to the family.

--

The land was new, formidable, and...beautiful. Arthur stared at the miles of forest before his green eyes as his crew scouted for people. Natives were very easy to plunder from, he had learned that when he had found Alfred. "Arthur! Come quick!" "Oh, what now?" He asked, turning. "Did you find any na-" He stared at the six year old that squirmed in his companion's arms. It was another Alfred. Same blond hair, though he had a curl, and those big blue eyes...

It was then that England knew he must have Canada.


	2. A Boy and his Bear

_England and France never seemed to get along. Well, actually, that's alie. They got along fine when Arthur was younger. To be honest, they really didn't start to fight until they began to drift in interests, and France was almost lost in war constantly. It was a very sad way to end friendship, though it opened new doors for each. Arthur turning to piracy was the very end of their friendship. Relations like those two had never last.-- The Britishman looked at the child, in slight shock. The boy looked so much like Alfred, but more feminine. He knew he was male, though, since he had changed his undergarments when he said he had been scared senseless, and Arthur knew. He hadn't spoken a word to the Englishman, and the man was curious. Especially if he didn't have a mentor country. Picking the six year old up, his eyes met the baby blues of the other and at first he was absorbed, but pulled himself from it rather expertly. "What's your name, little one?" The blond stared at him, obviously confused, or maybe he didn't know English. Or maybe he was shy, but that thought didn't cross England's mind just yet. "Do you have a name?" Again, the child looked at him curiously, but then he pointed to himself, seeming to have figured something out. "Matthew." A thick French accent was surrounding that precious name. "Are you French?" He could understand some things, England assumed, since he nodded. "Oui!" He chirped and giggled, beginning to squirm in the Pirate's grasp. Almost subconciously he obeyed the child's wishes, then his eyes watched him explore the cabin of the ship, and then reached for the door handle. Not that he could reach, but he still attempted. "Ours Polaire~ Ours Polaire~"he repeated, each cry becoming louder. "Ah, Matthew!" he said, and then scooped him up and opened the door, resetting him down on the other side. This would be interesting, because when Arthur had first taken him aboard he didn't know what to think, his expression had given him away. When he saw Canada leave the ship - as a father - he followed rather quickly, having the almost need to protect the miniature Alfred. The two ventured into the forest, and yet the pirate only coherently notice. Sooner than he expected, a small cabin rose up in front of them, and a stupid grin took a hold of Arthur's face. It was a cabin that was obviously meant for someone who was little, like Matt. He couldn't help but wonder if France had built it himself, or if his crew had built it. Probably the second. The petite child opened the door and ran inside. Furrowing his brow, he followed, but stayed in the doorway, looking around. It looked cozy on the inside, in front of him was a hall way that lead into a dining room area, and then on his right was a living room, with the couch and where the boy was, and to the left was a staircase that went up to the loft. The blond watched the other go to the couch and crawl up on it and pick up what looked like a snow white teddy bear, which had been laying on it's stomach and then he looked at Arthur, his blue eyes big and round. If he asked for anything, he'd get it in that instant. "What's that?" "Mon animal de compagnie~" He sighed, wishing his French wasn't so rusty. He knew mon_ meant my, and _animal_ meant, well, animal. He could only guess pet from that. "But...that's a stuffed animal." The creature opened his eyes now and looked up at England. "I am not!"the beast cub snapped, his voice really nothing but a squeak. "I am a beast of the great white North!" This was going to be far more interesting now...A French Child and a talking Polar Bear... 


	3. Abduction

It was bath time. The polar bear reeked, and England was sure that Matthew needed one just as bad. He had one of his crew members prepare the water and now Matt sat in the water, splashing happily, his polar bear, Arthur still unable to come to terms with with being real, swimming in circles. The two were having a seemingly heated discussion in French, and every once in a while they'd go quiet, Canada sighing almost in defeat. While the polar bear would turn and look at England, and growl. Then they would begin their discussion once more.

"Um, may I know what you're saying?"

The polar bear said something to Matt, who then looked at England and nodded. "Oui~" Matt then looked to his pet, and nodded. "Traduire."

"Non."

"Oui."

"Non."

"Oui!"

"Non."

"Oui!"

When the little bear rolled his eyes, he then looked at England, about to speak and tell him what was going on, the door was forced open. "Arthur!"

The three all moved to stare at the man. "Papa France!" The little one chirped, standing.

"Bonjour, mon petit Matthew~" He said, his entire personality changing to soft and loving when it came to the child, but then it returned to steel for England. "Why do you have my colony?!"

"How was I suppose to know?!" Other than the French, England wouldn't have knwon. When Francis had announced his discovery of the boy, Arthur had been out discovering and visiting others, such as Hong Kong and India.

"Well, nevertheless, he's mine!" France marched over, and England didn't attempt to stop him, since he knew France was in the right, and scooped up the boy, and wrapped a towel around him, drying him quickly and then pulled the gown he was in originally over his head.

"At least let him have new clothes put on him, Francis."

The Frenchman sighed and then glared at him. "I have clothes for him on my ship."

The dirty blond nodded. "Oh, okay." With that, France left, and England began to feel his heart break. It wasn't as bad as when he left Alfred, but his heart slowly broke. It was painful as he stood there in his ship's cabin.

Soon, though, he had allowed his pain to fade, and something else rose to the surface. Arthur was a pirate.

He would have Matthew, his treasure, back in no time.


	4. Why you do not mess with a pirate

The ship in the water was silent. As it approached the other ship, the crew made no noise, except for under the ship where they were preparing the canons. They were following their orders to prepare, but not fire. The pissed off pirate wanted them to suffer, or at least the crew. Maybe he'd take France prisoner and torture him later for his own sick pleasure.

When he watched his crew board the other ship and then he smiled, following just as easily. He smirked maliciously as he saw that he in a great position. His hand went to the sword on his hip, and he drew it, and progressed. His crew could hold off the others for quite some time, they were all very skilled, Arthur had made sure of that himself.

The dark blue and red - of course the white pants - gave the target away. Quickly he jabbed his sword. Rip. The Frenchman's coat had a fresh hole ripped in the side of it. He turned, his blue eyes meeting the deadly green ones, but then they quickly found the blue orbs that belonged to the prize that Arthur had come for. They were flooded with terror and they were just staring at Arthur. Shaking the feeling of...of...he didn't know what it was, but he didn't like it. "Give me the child back, France!"

"Why? So you can just reek the benefits of having another colony?! I think not! I love Matthew!" He glared at him. "What about you? You just enjoy having colonies."

Now those words hurt. He loved his colonies, some more than others, Alfred being his number one, but it wasn't like he hated the others. "It's not like that you and know it, you sod!" Arthur swallowed and then heard a few members of his crew approaching from behind, and he motioned for the one to go for France. The pirate followed commands instantly and when France backed up and then fell over, England launched forward. Crouching down, he took the toddler from France's arms and very easily passed him off, and then he leaned forward, inches from the man's face. "You do not mess with a pirate.

With that, he motioned for the crew, and gave them orders to get their prisoners.

Once on their own boat once more, the English destroyed the French's ship.

And that is why you do not take a Pirate's booty. 


	5. Planning for England

America hugged England tightly, happily. "Arthur!"he chirped, looking up at the older blond. Arthur had returned the hug and then gave a warm smile. Looking down at Alfred, he realized that he didn't have to look down as much.

Had he truly been gone long enough for his favorite little colony to grow at least six more inches? Dear God. He was missing Alfred in leaps and bounds. "Alfred, have you grown?"

"Yes!"he said happily, and nodded. "I'm also stronger now!" Arthur blinked, watching the blond get an axe from beside the woodshed and easily chop two logs right down the center. Clean cut. Before he had only really been able to do a couple. He was definitely growing in more leaps than bounds, and it hurt Arthur mentally.

He clapped, though, and decided to change the subject. "Alfred, I have a surprise for you."

"Really?! What?! Tell me!"

"No, no, it's a surprise." He led Alfred to the ship, and smiled warmly. "Matthew. COme here please." Looking to Alfred he could see the pissed off expression, but he didn't let that sink in just yet. "Alfred, I'd like you to meet your little brother. Now, be nice, he's shy. Remember what it's like to be new?"

Alfred wasn't nice, though. He was already angry about it, but now he had to be nice? Screw that. "I don't want a little brother!"he stomped his foot in a pout. He was only eight, a little brother was not the best surprise. It was a good thing there was a follow up to this surprise.

Arthur, sighed, and looked at Alfred. "Do you want the second part of the surprise, Alfred? Because eight year olds shouldn't pout."he said, nodding and then looked at Matt, who looked hurt from his brother's reaction. He simply nodded and then looked at Alfred, who had stopped crying and was giving a big grin, and he nodded. "Yes. There's another surprise. If you'd like, that is."

"Yes! Yes!"

"All right. I want to take you and Matt on a trip to England. To see a place like London." Alfred's eyes lit up, and before Arthur could grab him, the blond was running up the plank, onto the ship, pushing Matt out of his way. The smaller of the two fell onto his butt and began to cry.

"Alfred!"Arthur snapped, coming up the plank and giving a stern look to his son, then he scooped up Matt, cuddling him, and cooing to him, trying to get him to stop crying. Then he felt fists against his leg. "Ow! Alfred!"he said, and looked down at the boy, who was crying now. "What?"

"I'M your colony! Not him!"he said, wiping at his tears, and then instead of waiting, he ran off, down the plank and away from Arthur.

Arthur sighed and handed Matt off, and then went after Alfred. When he found the small boy, he pulled him close in a hug. "You are my colony."he whispered. "You're my favorite colony, Alfred, but not my only Colony."he whispered. "Though my favorite. You're the only one I want to show England to."

"Then why is Matt coming?!"

"Because, he is your brother." Alfred sighed and just kind of stood there. For an eight year old he had seen more than most, and Arthur was sure his country would be a beautiful vacation for the small boy.

"I....I guess."he muttered, and shrugged a bit. "Can....can we have time alone. Just you and me?"

The Brit smiled. "Of course, you silly little boy~"he murmured, ruffling his hair.

Hand in hand the two made their way back to the ship. Next stop: England. 


	6. England hideandgoseek

The voyage to England was rather uneventful. OF course, the boy's had had their squabbles, but Alfred hadn't tossed Matt overboard as Arthur had anticipated. No, in all truth, the opposite had happened.

Alfred had played nice.

It scared the hell out of Arthur.

Though the Brit coujldn't complain. Any time his children weren't, well, squabbling, or falling overboard...getting hurt, getting the crew to attempt mutiny, was when England wasn't drinking. "Arthur! Arthur! I see something!" America shouted, though his voice sounded distant. Looking ahead he could see his home forming, then he turned his attention to his favorite colony's location.

"Alfred!"he called as he spotted the eight year old leaning over the edge of the ship. "Up! Straight!" Alfred remained leaning over.

He was going to be in so much trouble. Matt ran over, standing next to America, trying to see. With barely any effort, though, the elder had pushed the younger aside. Now, Arthur could understand _moving_ someone, but shoving? Arthur didn't like it, but, if he reprimanded Alfred, the entire trip would be ruined, so, he tended to Canada silently.

**

It didn't take long for the boys to destroy the house. The servants already seemed to hate them, but cleaned up nevertheless. It was their job after all.

The two approached Arthur cautiously. "Can we go outside? We want to play hide-and-seek."

"All right, but stay in the yard." For some reason, he did not like that Matthew was the one who asked that. The two dashed outside in an excited rush, and the Englishman watched until he was pulled away due to some company.

"Hey! Matt! Come on." Alfred opened the gate, with a bit of difficulty, but still, it opened.

"But...Arthur told us to stay in the yard."

"Yeah, he also told me I'd be able to see him whenever. He doesn't mean what he says. Come on." Shyly, Matt trotted throug hthe gate, into the teeming streets of London.

Alfred, on the other hand, locked the gate after he left.

*

Alfred chewed his food quickly, shoveling the substance into his mouth. Arthur was much slower, though, waiting. "Alfred, where's Matthew?"

"Hm? Oh. Still hiding."

"You didn't find him?"

"No...and...I called olly-olly-oxenfree, but..."he simply shrugged.

"Did he hide in the backyard?"

"I searched lots, so, I don't think so."

Arthur stared. "You mean h-" There was a knock at the door, and Arthur rushed. A crying Matthe in the arms of London's Judge's wife. "Alfred!"

The boy was in so much trouble.


	7. After All These Years

Arthur sighed as he looked at all of the photographs that he had from when Matt was younger. He didn't have any of Alfred, but the boy had already seceeded when the camera had been created. So, there had been more room for pictures of Matt.

These photos just weren't ones that were planned out. No, there were pictures of Christmas morning, Easter egg hunts, when the boy had done something funny, anything that was a photo op. Finally, the Brit very gently put the old sepia photos into the box, and then stood up. Finishing his tea, he grabbed his jacket.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Canada wasn't as cold as London, especially when it was raining in England's capitol. The Brit smiled a bit as he walked through the streets of Toronto, looking for the address that Matt had given him. People seemed to look at Arthur, but he didn't want to ask for directions. He finally found the house he was looking for, and somewhat stumbled up the steps, and knocked on the door.

The Canadian looked slightly confused as he opened the door and looked at his mother or father figure standing there. "Um...Hey, Arthur."he said, waving a bit, and stepping aside to help the Englishman through the door. Giving a smile, the Brit pulled off his shoes, and then smield.

"Hello, Matt. I know this is quite a surprise, but I just realized the other day that I haven't seen you in quite some time."

Matt nodded and gave a small shrug. "It's all right. I'm sure you've been busy."he waved his hand in a dismissing fashion, and then finally closed the door, and helped Arthur get his coat off.

"Actually, I haven't, Matt."he murmured. "That's the thing, I've just been bloody well ignoring you."

"Okay."he said, not wanting to bicker with the older man. "Would you like some tea." The Brit waved his hand, and Matt wondered if something was wrong. The man always had tea when the two were together. "Is...something wrong?"

"No, of course not, Matt. I'm just not in the mood for tea, I had some before I came over."he said, nodding and then waiting for Matt to lead into the living room. Upon entering, he noticed that the television was still on, one of the Blue Jays' games was on, the crowd cheering, and something had obviously just happened.

Matt, sheepishly, plucked up the remote and turned off the tv. "S-sorry."

"Oh, no, I'm sorry. I didn't know you were watching. I probably should have called before I came over."he said, and took a spot on the couch. As if a small child, Matt took the spot right next to him, somewhat eagerly. Almost instantly he attempted to calm himself down, and looked away, blushing. "Um...Matt. You're blushing." Realizing this, he felt his own face begin to heat up, and he went to turn away, but noticed that Matt had turned back to him, and nodded.

"Um...yeah."

"Hey, Matt."

"Yeah?"

"We're both blushing, aren't we?" The Canadian nodded and giggled a bit, obviously out of nerves more than any other reason. He swallowed. "That's , actually, part of the reason, I came here."

"Hm? To blush?"

"No...um...to talk."

"About?"

He swallowed, and looked at Matt, unsure of how to phrase it. Instead of actually opening his mouth to speak, he opened his mouth, and leaned forward, kissing Matt on the lips. The Canadian sat there shocked, but, very slowly, kissed him back. When the two parted for air they stared at each other, more in shock than anything else. "Um...Arthur..."Matt whispered.

"Yeah?"

"I have a boyfriend..." The words hit Arthur like a brick upside his head. A boyfriend? Who? When? Why? As if he saw all of this going through the man's head, Matt looked away. "I'm...with Francis."he murmured, and looked away.

Now this was going to be complicated. 


	8. England's Horrible Timing

Arthur felt horrible now. He had kissed a man who was in a relationship...and had seemed too hurt when he felt Arthur's lips on his. It was definitely raining in London, he just knew it was. He didn't even have to get the call he did from one of his bosses, and yet he still took it, and apologized for it.

There was one person who could probably cheer him up, and Arthur dreaded going to admit that he did in fact cheer him up. That silly, nineteen year old...American. He was nothing but a prat. But...he could cheer the Brit up with his obnoxious ways. Sighing softly, he trudged off the train with the rest of the bleak Americans, and looked around. It was slightly prettier around here than he had remembered from the last time, but he shrugged it off, and walked down the street to Alfred's house.

He knocked on the door, and waited. Nothing. He knocked again. "Alfred!"he called. "I know you're in there. Your car is in the driveway!"

"Come in!" It sounded distant, and strained, and Arthur was suddenly flooded with worry. He thrust his shoulder against the locked door, and stumbled through the door. Looking up, his green eyes widened in horror, and then swallowed slowly, and then felt like backing up very slowly, forgetting that the door's rubble rested beneath his feet.

The sight before him - The Russian, pinning the American down on the couch, thrusting deeply - was horrible. And the sounds. England made it out the door, then he bent over and let out his guts, behind a bush, in Alfred's yard. Obviously he was going to be of no help. Thinking about it, he really needed just to go talk to Matt.

So, with trying to push that previous image from his brain, he got back on the train.  
Hopefully Matt would be understanding.

Oh, the surprise he'd be in store for. 


End file.
